Home Is Where the Bear Is
"Come on in." :— Bear Home Is Where the Bear Is is the first episode of the first season. Plot One morning, Bear finds Ojo playing pretend, having created a tent that's she's pretending is her home. Ojo said there is a slide from the playroom to the basement, and has her very own bedroom. She is inviting 132 little bears for a great big dinner. Her imaginary home gets him thinking about his real home, the Big Blue House. He decides to take us all on a guided tour of the home. He takes us to the kitchen, which we learn is Tutter's favorite room. The bathroom is the favorite haunt of Pip and Pop. Treelo likes Bear's bedroom, mainly because of the bed. Shadow retells the story of the little old lady who lived in a shoe. Finally, Bear also enjoys going up to the attic, because he gets to talk there each night with his friend Luna, the moon. Luna says that maybe the whole big blue house is best place. Then they sing the goodbye song, and Bear tells that all can visit his home anytime and Bear will be here ready to play. Characters * Bear * Ojo * Tutter * Treelo * Pip and Pop * Shadow * Luna Songs * (It's) Great to Be at Home * No Place Like My Bedroom (written by Brian Woodbury) Trivia * Pip and Pop perform their short bath song to the tune of the classic opera song La donna è mobile. * This being the first episode, Bear's asking of Luna if he'll sing the "Goodbye Song" is a bit different than other episodes. He asks her if she'll sing a goodbye song with him, rather than the "Goodbye Song." A subtle difference in phrasing to note that this is a routine that is being established. * This episode, as the premiere, features the first use of the opening theme, "Welcome to the Blue House" and the "Goodbye Song." There are also two other original songs "(It's) Great to Be at Home" and "No Place Like My Bedroom." The first song is Track 11 on the album Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House and is titled simply "Great to Be at Home" on that album. It is Track 4 on the first Playhouse Disney album and is titled "It's Great to Be at Home" on both that album and the closing credits for this episode. * This episode includes a brief real-kids segment in which kids talk about their homes (or fantasize about them.) * In the retelling of Shadow's Story, it says that the old lady kissed them all soundly. Though on the actual old lady story, it says that the old lady whipped them all soundly. * This is the only episode that Treelo is in his toddler model. Goofs * Nothing is inside Ojo's tent. Though the books and pillows appear. Also, it would be impossible to have 132 little bears over to Ojo's tent house and it's impossible to have a bedroom just for her and a basement inside such a small tent. Although it's only Ojo pretending. Gallery Episode For right now, it is free to watch the episode on the Bear in the Big Blue House Volume 1 page which is below on the Video releases until a video of this episode releases to this page. Video releases * Bear in the Big Blue House Volume 1 * Hong Kong VCD Home is Where the Bear Is (Hong Kong DVD) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes